Hero's Steed, Princess' Worry
by Ability King KK
Summary: Link gets a new "steed" and Zelda does not like it. While trying to convince the hero to get rid of the "steed", some of the other Smash Fighters put a damper on her attempts.


Zelda stared at the horse-looking contraption with wide eyes before turning a now narrowed look towards her hero.

"No."

"What?" questioned a confused Link.

"There is absolutely no way you are riding this…this…thing!" exclaimed the princess, pointing to the strange machine. "You could get seriously hurt!"

Link let out a sigh. "Zelda, I've fought countless hordes of monsters and Ganondorf multiple times. I think I can handle riding a motorcycle."

"I've heard of these things though! They're very dangerous and many people have died trying to ride them. I don't want to become a widow!"

"Zelda, how could you become a widow if you're not married?" asked Link. Zelda merely raised a brow at the question, which was all Link needed to understand what she was getting at. Turning back towards the motorcycle and letting out an embarrassed cough, the slightly red swordsman continued. "Anyway, I can assure you that I won't get hurt. Besides, Mario and his friends having racing with these for a few years now, so how hard could it really be."

The Hylian princess gave off a slight pout. "That's another thing. I don't want you anywhere near Peach. I don't trust her around you."

Link let out a sigh. Before he could say something else, his best friend Marth came over to see what was going on. Along with Marth were Lucina, Shulk, Pit, and Palutena.

"What's happening over here? We could hear you two arguing from across the way," stated the blue-haired king.

"Link is trying to convince me to let him ride this…motorcycle thingy. I keep telling him that it's too dangerous!" explained Zelda, hoping the others would take her side and help her convince Link to stop.

"Wow! It's so cool!" exclaimed Pit. The young angel ran over to the bike and looked it over. Lucina soon followed after, as she was curious as to what this motorcycle was.

"Looks like I have two on my side, Zelda," said Link with a grin. He knew her too well and knew what she was trying to do.

Zelda grimaced at the thought of Link winning this argument. She was not going to let that happen. Unfortunately it seemed that it was going to end that way.

"I honestly don't see what's so bad about this, Zelda," said Shulk. "We have similar machines back home and they're not that dangerous. It's sort of like riding a horse."

"Which I know how to do," added Link, his grin getting a little wider and smugger. This earned him a glare from his princess.

"Oh don't be such a worrywart, Zelda. If Pit can ride an Exo Tank, which is very similar to a motorcycle, then I'm sure Link could easily ride a motorcycle," stated Palutena with a smile, gaining a shocked look from Zelda.

"Y-You let Pit ride one of these things?! As his mother, aren't you afraid he could get hurt?!" questioned the princess.

"Not really. I know that Pit is capable of out on the field. Besides, should Pit get himself in something he couldn't handle, I'm right there to extract him right away," replied the goddess, her smile widening.

Zelda could only groan in dissatisfaction. Her attempts at trying to stop Link were for naught.

"Lady Palutena! Can I have one of these?" asked Pit.

"No, Pit. You already have a Exo Tank, a Cherubot, AND an Aether Ring," replied Palutena, earning a pout from her little angel.

"Lord Marth, are these things really as dangerous as Lady Zelda says they are?" asked Lucina, wondering what her grandfather's opinion on the subject was.

"Well…it depends on who is riding it," replied Marth. "If what Shulk said is true in that it is similar to riding a horse, than I'm sure Link will have no problems."

Lucina glanced back at the machine before looking back towards Marth. "Do you think I could get one?"

"Do you know how to ride a horse?"

"…No."

"Then no."

It was Lucina's turn to pout at Marth's refusal. She wondered if her mother would still be willing to teach her how to ride a Pegasus.

While the Smash Fighters continued discussing about the motorcycle, Link stepped over towards Zelda, who had a frown upon her face.

"Looks like your attempt at gaining allies failed, Zelda," stated Link, a smirk on his face.

She gave him a glare when she turned to him. "I may not have gained anyone who would side with me on this subject, but that is not going to stop me from making sure you do not ride that thing!"

Link merely rolled his eyes before bringing his princess close to his body. She couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face as she leaned against his muscular chest. The swordsman then brought his mouth up to her ear.

"You know, Princess, I bet you'd be singing a different tune if I took you for a ride on my motorcycle," whispered Link in a husky voice, causing shivers to course down Zelda's spine.

"L-Link!" squeaked Zelda, her face a much brighter red now.

Letting out a few chuckles, Link let go of Zelda and headed back over to his cycle to show off some of the features it had to the others, leaving a stunned Zelda behind.

'_Ooh, how infuriating that man can be at times!'_ thought Zelda as she clenched her fists in anger.

Stomping her way over, she was not going to let him win this. Link just better hope he can outrun an angry magic-using princess, especially when she finds out about the Hyrule Circuit.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**As we all know, Link is a downloadable racer for **_**Mario Kart 8**_** and gets to use a motorcycle known as the Master Cycle. This led to the idea of what would Zelda's thoughts be on this. Obviously, not well.**

**Anyway, that's the end of this one-shot. I have another one-shot idea in mind, this one coming from completing the challenge of beating All-Star Mode with Shulk in less than six minutes in SSB4WiiU.**


End file.
